Bells like cowbells have been used for centuries as audible warning or tracking devices for animals, individuals and vehicles. The bells, which normally consist of a bell shaped metal housing with a free swinging internal clapper or striker, are attached to the animal, individual or vehicle in such a way that the natural shaking or movement of the carrier is converted into an recurrent ringing sound. As such, bells are popular amongst bicyclists, particularly mountain bikers who frequently attach bells like cowbells to their bikes or themselves as a means of notifying pedestrians, wildlife or other cyclists to their presence.
One problem with conventional bells is that they have no on/off switch to silence the bell. Once the bell is attached to a carrier at motion, the bell rings more or less continuously, so long as it remains unencumbered, and that the carrier remains in motion. As there are times when the carrier would prefer to mute or dampen the sound of the bell while in motion, such as when in large groups, or when in an area devoid of other people or wildlife, it would be preferable to have simple means by which the carrier can mute and/or dampen the sound of the cowbell.
Though it is possible to silence the cowbell by putting it in one's pocket, bag or purse in such a way that it is encumbered and therefore silenced, this is not always convenient to the bicyclist as it would require unhitching the cowbell from the bicycle or their person and stowing it in such a location. Such an action would require taking one or two hands off of the handlebar, which could cause the cyclist to lose control and suffer injury or damage to property.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bell that can be silenced, dampened or activated by a user quickly and safely while traveling.